


Halloween Awkwardness

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grandpa Anakin still gets into trouble, Halloween, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Parents Han and Leia, Polyamorous Character (s), Skywalker Family Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, his family is just so done, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: Leia had always loved Halloween, but sometimes her father could be the worst. As much as she loved both of them: Even worse than her husband, which meant a lot. She did not even want to talk about the time, right after that dinner, when he had taken of his prosthetic arm, the end painted to look like raw flesh and bones and waved at her boyfriend, who promptly stepped into a pile of pumpkins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferociouskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferociouskitten/gifts).



For a while, she just looks out the window, watching the children run around with teenagers by their sides, the young ones too excited to actually notice that some of the older children seem rather annoyed to have to accompany their seemingly younger siblings or relatives.

 

Her own son is one of these older children, who had been absolutely frustrated to have to take his little cousin by the hand and spent the evening with her and their grandmother. Despite him loving every minute he could spend with his grandparents he never actually seemed to be too fond of the little girl, who was now grabbing for one of his hands. Even despite the distance between them, his mother could see him huff at Rey's attempt to hold his hand. Leia still smiles, when she waves good-bye to the three of them. Only her elderly mother waves back, the little Rey by her side, now beaming as her cousin finally lets her hold his hand.  
  
Leia turns around again, she still has to get the treats ready she makes every year for Ben, this year she even wrote his preferred nickname on the orange muffins. She is actually really proud of them, this time, for them having turned out looking decent for once and even more for having been able to keep her father long enough away from the kitchen to not let him steal everything and give it to his grandchildren beforehand.  
  
He would never say it out loud, but she knew how much Anakin loved to spoil them, especially his grandson. He had tried to show him that his family still loved little Ben despite there being now another child. Well, said child was almost five by now and Leia could not help but to look over to the fridge. Fondly glancing at the picture her son had put up there, a stick-figure drawn by a much younger child, showing a person with long black hair and otherwise all clad in black and there was, in huge wobbly letters, the name Ren shakily written with a glitter pen.  
  
She looked back at the kitchen counter, where she had spread out all the utensils she needed to make her cupcakes actually look like little pumpkins. Instantly she grabbed a wooden spoon, lightly rapping it over the outstretched hand that in her opinion was all too close to the almost finished cupcakes.  
  
"Oy, hand off!"  
  
The person, completely clad in black removed their hood, which had been hiding their face and then her father grinned mischievously back at her. His smile was reaching his eyes, making his wrinkles -he still swore he did not have- appear more noticeable.  
  
"I could not have just one, can't I?"  
  
Leia just waved the spoon at him, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Her mother had warned her, that her father was once again up to something and his costume showed that, to no surprise, Padmé had once again been right.  
  
"Is Obi-Wan already on his way or do I have to get some other person to keep you from burning down the neighbourhood, Dad?"  
  
Despite her rather harsh question, she still manages a rather kind tone and her father just smiles even more, chuckles even before he answers, not even trying to hide his amusement.  
  
"That happened one time, how do you even remember that, you were barely even older than Ben when that happened?"  
  
Now it is her turn to laugh, albeit due to being almost frustrated. And when her father pokes her lightly in the side, something he had done when she was a child and still did, whenever she was somewhat angry at him, to make her smile again.  
  
"Princess, you would not let your poor father starve..."  
  
"Argh, Dad, stop calling me princess. I'm a grown woman, with a child of my own."  
  
Her father, never one of the too affectionate kind then steps closer and hugs her for a moment, before he tells her, that despite her not being a child anymore she will still always be his child, and thus his little princess.  
  
"Shut up Dad, and let me do my work."  
  
He grins once more at her, putting his hood back on before he leaves the kitchen via the backdoor, leading out into the garden. When she turns around to the counter for what feels like the thousandth time because her family just keeps interrupting her, to look for her decorating bag she sees that some of the icing has been smudged and one of the muffins is missing as well.  
  
She is at the door within seconds, still does not bother to run after her father, knowing that would be what he wanted and no, this year she would not fall for it, would not let him scare her with his Halloween decorations he had put all around their garden.  
  
Him and one of the neighbours, or rather an old friend of his, Obi-Wan Kenobi, despite his first name actually being Benjamin, were up to mischief once October started and for years spent almost the entirety of said month to prepare for Halloween.  
  
It had started, when she and her brother had been children, around the time when Obi-Wan and his wife had adopted Ahsoka, who was a few years older than the twins and had been a teenager when the couple had adopted her.  
  
Then it had just gotten worse, because during that time the silly little game had become a competition between the two men who could have the better and bigger and way more scarier decoration for their child or rather children to get excited over -despite their families practicing all kinds of religions, or in some cases none. Nevertheless they all loved Halloween to some degree and had tried to outdo each other for so long, Leia could no longer tell why they still did it.  
  
Maybe to keep their little game going, maybe to entertain their grand-children or even the entire neighbourhood and thus its inhabitants, the children and their parents, who, all of them alike secretly still loved their decorated houses and how the two even after years and years went all out every single year to make the ones around them happy.  
  
If you actually asked them about why they still kept doing all that, why they still kept making such a huge effort they would surely say to make the other look bad and win their competition, that had long since ceased to even be one.  
  
She still remembered the year she had introduced her partner, now husband, to her parents, well in fact she had not planned at all to introduce him that evening. First of all, it had been Halloween and secondly family dinners with Obi-wan, Satine and her parents were bad enough already as they were, because most often than not the two men tried to outdo one another with the crazy things they had supposedly done during their youth and just kept on telling story after story. Only then, at one point or another, to be chided by their wives for telling all that when the children were around.

Children meaning, Leia, Luke as well as Snips, who just seemed to want to hide from the world -at that time they had all been around twenty, or rather in Ahsoka's case in their mid-twenties, and Luke had made the fatal suggestion to invite some friends and thus it ended with both of them asking Han to join their family's Halloween dinner since he would have been spending the evening with at least one of the Skywalker Twins anyway. Not that said twin would have told their parents about that.  
  
And thus the most awkward family dinner anyone of them had ever been part of had taken place: Han sitting between his two friends, one of who he was intimate with and trying not to shrink under the piercing gaze of Anakin Skywalker -who had gotten his wife to wear a couple's costume, looking even more terrifying to the young man, who was dating his daughter.  
  
Anakin and Padmé had decided on characters of the Addams family. Himself portraying, of course, Gomez while his wife dressed up as Morticia. Obi-Wan, Satine and Ahsoka had been almost in tears from laughing too hard, when Luke had opened the door dressed up as Pugsley Addams. He had been talked into wearing said costume by his sister, after she had promised to be Wednesday for that evening.  
  
It had been her revenge, for inviting her boyfriend over even though he had known she had just wanted to spent the evening with him -alone. Still, Ahsoka had been all to willing to be Wednesday for the evening, twisting her hijab to somehow look like twin braids.  
  
When Han finally arrived, shaking nervously and with a bouquet in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other, neither of which Leia had told or directly asked him to bring, it had been Luke who had taken it from him and placed it in the dining room.  
  
He did not have to be introduced to anyone in the room, because all of them had known each other for so long but still, even Anakin seemed to know that something was different, that the relationship between Leia and him had changed to something else.  
  
Due to that he had been looking back and forth between them and at one point burst out, with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Fine, son, I know what's going on... I won't rip of your head for dating one of my kids. But-"  
  
At that the entire group seemed to hold their breath, Luke gulping down whatever he had been eating in one piece and Lea grabbing one of Han's hands under the table -not knowing her brother nervously held onto the other. And then Anakin grinned, showing all teeth and at least one of the three felt as if they were going to faint.  
  
"But... I'm not going to lose a bet to either this guy or my wife here," at that he gestured in each of their directions, both of them smiling sheepishly down at the table, only then Anakin continued to speak," So which one are you going out with exactly?"  
  
  
Leia had always loved Halloween, but sometimes her father could be the worst. As much as she loved both of them: Even worse than her husband, which meant a lot. She did not even want to talk about the time, right after that dinner, when he had taken of his prosthetic arm, the end painted to look like raw flesh and bones and waved at her boyfriend, who promptly stepped into a pile of pumpkins.  
  
Thinking of pumpkins took her back to the here and now, hoping that one day her own son would bring someone home without having to go through all that kind of trouble while introducing said person to his family. Still, he was her as well as Han's child and he would have to face something similar to what his father had to go through. Now with even more family members around the dining table, because she suspected it would not take all that long for him to actually bring the person home he had been going out with for months.  
  
  
Years later it was actually Rey, who got asked during such a family diner, who she was in fact dating while she sat between her two closest friends. Even Ben looked up at that question, having had it addressed to himself years ago, glancing at his boyfriend who seemed to remember that debacle as well and despite that raised his brow as if to ask if it were not painfully obvious. Then the young woman simply smiled at her grand-father, looking him straight in the eyes, holding both young men's hands under the table.  
  
"Actually, I'm dating both." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write this and I did -sleep is for the weak, and here you go, that one's indeed for you, even though I'm too late and did not get to finish this before this year's Halloween. -To all the other people out there: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing. :)


End file.
